Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal forwarding node, which receives and forwards a signal so that the signal can reach a location where a remote control signal cannot be easily forwards, and a method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Electrical appliances (or devices), such as a TV, an air conditioner, a fan, and so on, may receive a user command through a remote controller. For example, in case of a remote controller controlling a TV, diverse keys, such as a power key, channel switching keys, volume control keys, number keys, an external input key, and so on, may be assigned to the remote controller.
Generally, a remote controller transmits a user control command to an electrical appliance by using an Infra Red (IR) signal. In case of the IR signal, due to its linearity (or straightness), since the control command is inputted while the remote controller is pointing at the electrical appliance, which is intended to be controlled, it is advantageous in that its usage is intuitive. However, such IR signal is disadvantageous in that, in case the path of the signal is blocked by a wall or door existing in-between rooms, the signal cannot be delivered to the intended electrical appliance.
Conversely, in case of a remote controller that is based on wireless communication, indoor electrical appliances may also be controlled outdoors via remote control (or long-ranged control) by using a frequency that can pass through walls or doors. However, in case of performing such remote control (or long-ranged control) based on wireless communication, it may be disadvantageous in that the control cannot be intuitively performed by the user. This is because such control does not require a control signal to be delivered by directly pointing at the electrical appliance, which is intended to be controlled.
Therefore, a control method that can supplement the disadvantages of both of the above-described methods is being required to be researched and developed.